Cajun Intervention
by Tanglepathsjourney
Summary: when a certain cajun pops back into rouges life in a mysterious way right when rouge was finally moving forward in her life. what does she do? what doe he want with her this time? what does bobby do? and what surprise does the professor have for rouge? my very first storyfic ROMY slight rouge/bobby KURTY JOTT AND LORO
1. Chapter 1 Rouge

**Hello! So this story has been just in my head for a long time and I've always wanted to write it so I decided now is the time. And I absolutely love gambit and rouge pairing so please be patient he will show up eventually trust me I have a great idea for my favorite Cajun.**

**This story is set some time after Cajun spice and after rouge's melt down in the series but other than that I will not follow any more of the series and the age of gambit is 23 while rouge is 18 and bobby is 17 in this story and I'll go into more detail on the ages as I go on. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxSlipping on my black gloves I rush out of my room with Kitty still in the bathroom we share, if she doesn't hurry up she's going to be late to the 6 a.m danger room session. Normally we'd go down together but at this point I'd rather be alone than late and have double sessions with Logan. as I book it down the hallway I slam into something hard.

"ow, will yah watch it bobby" the boy in question instantly does a 180 looking like a deer in head lights.

"s-sorry rouge, uhh I was in a hurry" bobby said while scratching the back of his head.

"yah whatevah lets move before Logan gives us all double session" I muttered as I pushed passed him.

"uhh wait! Rouge I have a question" bobby said as he jogged up trying keep pace with me.

"whaht yah want?" I spoke a bit too coldly. Bobby slowed his pace a bit as we neared the danger room.

"well, I was wondering if you'd go to the movies with me Friday night" she said sheepishly.

I stopped short and turned to him _is bobby asking me out on a date? No he can't be I'm untouchable who would want meh like this. But he looks sincere, maybe I'll go out with him for one night. What could it hurt? Other than him if I drain him dry NO rouge don't think like that say yes and get into the danger room._

"yeah sure I got nottin planned" bobby's face instantly brightened up.

"great be ready for 6, see you than" he sputtered out as he was back tracking to the boys changing room nearly backing into a wall. _What have ah gotten myself into. _Shaking my head I turned into the girls room, changed and was in the danger room with a minute to spare. Kitty phased through the ceiling into the group of kids waiting for the danger room session to start. I stood off to the side looking for Logan to appear so _we_ can get this over with. Not too long after Logan came into the room grumbling something and had an extra pissed off look on his face.

"okay let's get rollin, im splitting ya into 2 teams one is Bobby, Kitty, Tabitha, and rouge while the other will be Piotr, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and amara. Goal is to make it through this maze using your teammates only and everyone needs to cross the line before the time runs out and the difficulty is set to 23, go!"

Groans echoed through the walls as Logan stared the simulation. By the end of session almost everyone's uniform was in ribbons and half of us were limping while the other half could barley drag themselves to the changing rooms.

"Like what got Logan's panties in a bunch like totally I mean like LEVEL 23 like we can barley do level 15 like this is so unfair" kitty moaned while the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"hey rouge like, I heard you and bobby are like coming with me and Kurt on a double date Friday" kitty inquired while all the rest of the girls stopped to hear my response.

"yah, he asked me just now, might as well get out for once" I shrugged.

Kitty all but attacked me into a hug. "YAAAAAYYYYY! Like I've been waiting forever for you to like FINALLY get a date! Maybe like omg we can go out to the mall right now to pick you out an outfit!"

"hey whats wrong with what ah own? Anyhow I just want ta go to mah room and read a nice book"

"like are you serious?! Omg like you are sooo coming to the mall with me like right now!"

Kitty gabbed my arm once I put on my sheer shirt but was stopped by Amara's voice.

"uhh the mall doesn't open for another 2 and a half hours its only 7:30 on a Sunday"

Instantly kittys face dropped and she pouted. _Imma hate mahself for this later but I can't stand to see kitty sad._

"let mah read till 10:00 than ah'll go with yah kay?" kitty's face popped up with a HUGE smile.

"YAY! Okay like I'll see you than! Bye!" she skipped off leaving me alone in the room. I sighed _what ah do for mah friends. _I walked out heading towards the stair case to go up to my room when I hear a "bampft" signally Kurts entrance.

"vwat are vou doing?! Going out on za date vith bobby! Your mein sweister you can't date him!"

"Kurt im your OLDER sistah I can and will date who ah want when ah want now get out of mah way im tired" I pushed passed Kurt heading up the stairs and entered my room where Kurt had ported there obviously not done with his talk.

"roughey, please its bobby hes mein fruend, dats AWKWARD!" Kurt complained while waving his arms around.

"listen, it aint like I made any promises to the kid and I have a head ache so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kurt ported out right before the book hit him and instead hit the wall leaving a mark in it. _Great now ah have to explain another dent in mah wall can't people leave me alone I don't even think I really like bobby. _My mind instantly wondered to a certain red on black eyed Cajun, I instantly shook my head to that thought. _I don't like that traitor he aint nottin but trouble. _I sat on my bed and begun to read my book. My mind continued to wander back to that swamp rat. _Ugh! Now ah can't even read._ I stood and walked over to the balcony looking out across the lawn. _Ah wonder what he's doing now? Maybe he's back in Bayville? Why do I miss him so much? _I sighed, _I really need this mall trip to distract me._ I looked at my watch another hour before I'm meeting kitty. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hope you love this story! Read and review! I need all the help I can get XD and as much support as possible! Thanks **

**bb out**


	2. Chapter 2 the Mall

**2 chapters in already :D I can't help but continue who knows maybe I'll even have a 3****rd**** one up tonight but we will see. But this chapter I want to give you more background on this story so here we go.**

**Rouge: 18**

**Gambit: 23**

**Bobby: 17**

**Kitty: 17**

**Kurt: 16**

**Scott: 19**

**Jean: 18**

**Tabitha: 16**

**Amara: 14**

**Even: 15**

**Rahne: 13**

**Jamie: 12**

_Thoughts _

"_Rouges physic and telepaths"_

"Talking"

**Now on with the show **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ah'm commin' kitty!" I yelled for the tenth time from the bathroom as I put on my make-up. _Gawd you'd think I was tryin' to not go._

"well like come on rouge before I phase through this door and drag you out ready or not" kitty's voice spoke yet again. I unlocked the door even though the lock doesn't really help against any of the mutants in this house but it's a comfort kind of thing and I stepped out. "finally lets go" kitty said as she grabbed my glove hand and dragged me to Scott's car out in the front of the mansion. Scott was waiting with Jean in the passenger seat completely in grossed in each other's saying cute little things. I fake gagged to Kitty and she giggled as we both climbed into the back. "sorry to like interrupt but we kinda would like to get going thanks" I stifled a laugh as Scott cleared his throat and jean got as red as her hair.

"okay lets go" Scott said as he turned on his car. Through the whole ride kitty was gossiping about the date and school but I quickly blanked her out as my mind begun to wander for the second time of the day. _Why am I havin' such a problem staying focused today? Maybe I'm just nervous for my date Friday and my test Wednesday WAIT I have a test Monday too that I didn't study for! Need to remember to do that when I get back. _"like HELLO earth to rouge" kitty said while waving a hand back and forth in front of my face. "uhh sorry kitty was spacin' out" she mumbled something under her breath and walked towards the mall saying "we only have 3 hours so we need to hurry" I groaned _why did I agree to this torture_. I got out and followed her in.

In an hour and a half we went through almost 15 stores and bought over 5 bags of cloths none of which were for me. Every outfit kitty picked out was either in pink or too skimpy to cover enough of my skin to be safe. Finally I convinced kitty to go into a more 'appropriate' store with cloths I'd actually wear. As we searched the store in silence I noticed a man in the shadows just outside in a trench coat that looked way to familiar.

"like what about this one" kitty said drawing my attention away from the mysterious man and to looking at what she had held up this time which was a nice black long sleeve v cut shirt with a lacy design covering the V and had a rose embroidered on it and to go with it was a black leather skirt with black leggings. I smiled to kitty and said "perfect" kitty drew the attention of the whole store with her instant jumping and squealing. "Okay, okay calm yourself yah givin meh a head ache" I said while rubbing my temples. "I'll go like pay for it and like meet you in the food court for lunch and here like take my bags with you" kitty said while throwing her bags to me and skipping off. _I guess I don't have a choice. _I turned to where the trench coated man was to find him gone also. _Maybe ah'm seeing things_. I walked to the food court and sat waiting for kitty to pop back up. _ah swear ah thought that man was gambit, ah'm really losin' it. Gambit's gone, probably somewhere in the bayou stealin' and smokin' and womanizin' so stop bein' dumb and enjoy yah day with kitty than yah date Friday with bobby._

"Bonjour cherè" I instantly jumped and whipped around to where the voice came from.

"GAMBIT! What the, don't scare meh like that" I said glaring at the figure of the trench coated man from before but this time I can see gambits distinct features. His red eyes blazing into my emerald with his cocky smile while he shuffled his signature cards from on hand to the next.

"Now, now is t'at any way to talk to t'is Cajun when he came all the way here to see yah smile" gambit said while he sauntered closer to me. I took 3 steps back "stay away yah swamp rat! What yah even doin' here"

"I already said why cherè, I came to see you" he stepped closer once again and I walked back right into the table behind me. "Ah said stay away!" I screamed while grabbing my head and closing my eyes.

"rouge? Like what are you doing? And who was that?" kitty's voice came from a few feet away. I opened my eyes and lowered my hands to find gambit was gone and kitty was standing there giving me one of her 'I know something's going on so don't tell me nothing look' I sighed. "there was this creep who wouldn't leave meh alone and ah didn't want tah use mah powers and give away that I was ah mutant"

I spoke looking away from kitty so she wouldn't see I was lying. "oh my god rogue like I'm so sorry, let's go home like I'll tell Scott and jean that like were leaving now" she than ran up to me and hugged me. _Great now hes makin' me lie to meh best friend and make meh feel guilty as hell, but ah do want tah go home_. " That sounds good kitty" I said hugging kitty back. When she let me go she pulled out her phone and called Scott saying it was time to leave and grabbed the bags bouncing off to the exit. I followed with the rest of the bags with my head down.

Before I knew it I was in my room with the remaining 3 bags that were full with cloths that were for me. Luckily I got kitty to only buy me blues greens and blacks, so I would actually wear what we just bought. As I was going through the bags putting the cloths away I noticed a smaller bag with a box inside it that I didn't notice before and I don't remember buying. I put in on my bed next to my book to look at later. Once I finished I completely forgot about the mysterious box and headed downstairs to the dining hall for dinner.

"good evening rouge, I would like to speak to you after dinner if you do not mind" the professor said as we wheeled over to his spot at the table. "that's fahne professor" I yelled over the rest of the voices in the dining hall as I took my seat. Bobby instantly sat next to me with a plate full of food munching down as he talked "you know you look really pretty today" my cheeks turned red but thankfully my make up hid it so I just looked down at my own plate saying "thahnks" the rest of the meal went with only minor damage. Tabitha only blew up 2 cups, bobby froze the turkey in ice, and rahne knocked into Jamie creating five more that landed onto the table. Hank and storm had to scold them on proper diner behavior. I shook my head and was heading to the professors office when I heard him in my head "_rouge if you don't mind I'd like to postpone our meeting till tomorrow, some things came up that need my immediate attentions" _I sighed I was already up the stairs almost in my room by the time I responded "_yah that's fahne professor" _when I got to my room I took a quick shower changed into my pj's and jumped onto my bed exhausted. _Today was a long day _I thought as I grabbed my book and felt the box I forgot about earlier. _Huh I wonder what's inside _I slowly brought it to me and begun to open it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the cliffy but I'm exhausted so I'm cutting it off here for the day. I'll try to update within the week! Tell me how I'm doing and ask me any questions you have and ill make sure to answer them in upcoming chapter. Read and review :D **

**Bb out**


	3. Author Note

Hey so sorry everyone I've been so busy with school and…. Well every other excuse any other thinks up but hey good news is I'm taking interest in finishing this story it may be shorter than I originally planned but, I promise to make it the least abrupt as I can . hopefully without getting distracted by all these great stories I could be reading instead of writing for you all. PROMSIE TO UPDATE SOON! Summers about to begin so I'll have a lot of down time :D


End file.
